Harry Potter and the Fob Watch
by hpswst101
Summary: The Great and Last Time War is now happening and the Doctor fears for his new son's life and so gives the boy to an old companion of his making him into a human wizard. Two or three long chapter story. Might make a sequel depending on reaction to this one. Please read and review. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, but I do own the idea of crossing the two over though! : ) Enjoy!_

Prologue

A war was being fought in England. A war that most of its occupant didn't even realize was taking place.

The war was being fought not with guns and bombs but with something even more deadly and dangerous, magic. A magic that could revive and save lives, magic that could kill a person. Battles were happening on every street corner and it made no difference if one was a civilian or a solider. Everyone was a target.

The Potters, a young couple by the names of Lily and James, were one of its most active participants as they fought for equality and peace. Many wizards and witches looked up to them and a handful of others as being the hope that their side will win and that the war was going to end.

But little did Lily and James know that their whole life was going to change when an unusual sound filled their ears and an invisible wind suddenly picked up in the Potter's sitting room.

Husband and wife had taken refuge in one of James' family homes, seemingly safe from everyone as no one could get in. No one told this of course to the man who took a step out of a strange blue box, a strange bundle in his arms.

"Lily Evens?" The stranger asked as he shuffled the bundle in his arms a bit.

The ginger haired woman slowly rose up from the seat beside her husband, her hand relaxing into her pocket to finger her wand. "Depends on whose asking?" She asked in a controlled and even tone. Her emerald green eyes narrowed in caution and distrust. From behind her she could sense her husband move to a sitting up right position on the couch instead of reclining, his own brown eyes narrowed behind black-framed glasses as he stared in suspicion and wonderment at how this man was able to get in. "How did you get into this house hold?"

The man took a long look at her before smiling softly. "My, my, have you've grown since I last saw you, Lily. You were only ten and your older sister twelve when we parted. I know I've changed a few times since we last saw each other but you have grown beautifully. In either case," The man shook his head, righting himself. "My name is the Doctor and I have a favor to ask of you."

Lily's eyes widened in recognition at the name while her husband gave a confused look to the man never having heard that term before. "A Doctor? As in a Healer?"

"Well I guess you can call me, 'Healer' but I much prefer Doctor." The stranger responded with a quirked smile.

Before anything else could be said Lily had her wand up, threatening the man as she spoke in a quick voice, her eyes defensive once again. "You don't look like the Doctor. If you are him then answer me this question. On the planet Fey I wanted to join in on an activity. What was it? And what did you tell me about it?"

"The activity was dancing around a fire ring in honor of the festival of Samhein. You wanted to dance with all the other fairy creatures, but I told you no as that particular activity required jumping over fire circles and dancing acrobatics that your small body could never do, so instead you joined the musicians and watched the activities from afar."

As the strange man answered the questions Lily's arm slowly started to descend, her eyes softening to a fond glance by the end. "I thought I'd never see you again," she muttered in a soft voice.

"Well that was the plan originally but things got complicated." His dark eyes trailed down to the bundle in his arms. "Come on. I have some things I need to discuss with you and your husband."

A good hour later the three adults made their way into the kitchen where tea was being made as the men properly became acquainted with each other.

"So, Doctor," Lily started as she took a seat at the table. "What's this favor you need of me?"

The Doctor shuffled the bundle, still in his arms, and started to peel back the blankets. A small baby, barely a little older than a few months, was in his arms. The ginger haired woman's jaw became slacked as she stared at the young child. "This is my son, Lily. I would never ask this of anyone but unfortunately circumstances back home has drastically changed since his birth." He paused as if trying to find the words to say what was happening and going on in his mind, but when he started to speak his voice held a small hint of a crack in it. "There is a war happening between the Time Lords and a group of-" The man paused for a second, his eyes holding a dangerous gleam. "Monsters that are the stuff of nightmares. They're called 'Daleks' and all they want to do is kill. They're full of hatred and ill-feelings. Living nightmares."

"Sounds a bit like the war we're fighting here," James murmured before standing up to answer the screaming teapot.

The Doctor gave Lily a confused look but she waved it off, "I'll explain later. Continue."

"In either case, the war is becoming perilously close to home. My wife." The Doctor stalled, swallowing and closing glistening eyes. "She died a few days ago, fighting to keep our son safe. I was on the front lines at the time. I didn't know until it was too late."

"I'm sorry," Lily spoke placing a hand on his arm.

He took out a shaky breath but shook his head, "I'll be fine." Another deep breath later and he continued on, his hands tracing his son's features. "The war is dangerous Lily. I'm starting to wonder if the Time Lords as a whole are going to get out of it alive." His fingers stopped at his son's closed and sleeping mouth. The Time Lord looked up, meeting Lily's emerald green with his own grey eyes. "I want to ask you to raise my son. Call him your own. Raise and take care of him for me."

"For how long?"

"For as long as you are able to."

Lily stared down at the child, so small and tiny. She wanted a child badly, but no matter how many times she and James tried nothing would take hold. But they had their own war too, was it right for the child to leave one war-toned world for another?

"Doctor, do you realize we're in a war a well? We're fighting our own evil here and its not pretty."

"I understand." The Doctor nodded his head, a sad and somber smile covered his face a bit. "So if you rather not-"

"Doctor, stop!" The Time Lord closed his mouth at the red head's sharp words. "Honestly," Lily started after a moment's silence. "I'm confused. Why us? Why me? I repeat; we are in the midst of our own war as well. I can't grant the boy any more or less safety than you can. So answer me this question. Why us? What makes us so special that you are willing to risk your son's safety to stay with us?"

The Doctor stared at Lily for a long second, their eyes meeting in a firm gaze but his softened a bit as he said in a soft voice. "Oh, Lily you are so much more, so much more special then most people."

"Yeah, well that's because I'm a witch. I'm naturally born with gifts that a lot of others can't do." Lily responded as if it was a commonly known fact that she was a witch, but the Doctor shook his head ruefully.

"No, you are worth even more than that."

Lily shrugged and moved some of her auburn hair back and out of her face. "Fine if you won't answer me that question then answer this one. You are the Master of Time, you know the future and you know the past. So tell me, how does our war end?"

A sad smile crossed the Doctor's face. "Your war is only just beginning Lily. A time of peace will come and everyone will celebrate believing it's the end when it's not. Your enemy will only be waiting and lurking." In a quick moment his serious tone and voice left, replacing it instead with a merry smile and excited speech. "But I wouldn't worry about those fixed points. There is nothing you can do to change or stop it so I wouldn't worry."

"'Don't worry.' He says," James commented from the stove as he brought the tea over. James passed out the various cups before meeting and settling his chocolate eyes on the stranger. "You are asking us to take on your child even though Lily and I are in a deadly war where we might die at any second. I know that if I had a child I wouldn't want to put them through that."

The Time Lord's smile softened and looked down at the baby in his arms. The little one was starting to awaken. "Here, hold him and you'll see why I wanted you Lily."

Lily rose an eyebrow at the man but took the child. Said boy's eyes opened as he was exchanged between people. Lily's eyes widened, her jaw slacking a bit.

The young boy had beautiful emerald green eyes, rich in color and looking oddly amused. "How? How does he have my eyes?"

"Not positive as his mother has blue eyes but who knows, maybe she had green eyes in a previous body. She is older than me by two hundred years."

James snorted up his cup of tea at that. "'Two hundred years?' How old are you? What are you?"

"I'm six hundred and sixty-six years old. A Devil's number I'm afraid but," the Doctor shrugged it off. "And like your wide explained earlier, I'm a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey. We have different life spans than humans but if you take on my son, I can make him into a human. One heart, one life."

Lily was looking down at the baby in her arms. "If we weren't in a war right now-" Lily stopped and turned the Doctor. "Do James and I survive this?"

The Doctor paused, blinking at them. "You're in flux. It's hard to tell anything. I see one world where you live together to a ripe old age, in another you both get murdered and a third one where you both lose your minds. I… I don't really know what causes the differences in those scenes."

"Well on the Brightside," James cut in with a big fake smile. "Where ever I go, you follow Mrs. Potter."

"Likewise James." Lily mumbled under her breath as she took some tea. She turned her attention back to the child, back to the baby in her arms, staring down at him and his remarkable eyes. Maybe everything will be okay. Give them a reason to fight all the harder.

"James?" Lily looked up at her husband, the question clear in her eyes. He held them for a long time, before slowly nodding his head in answer.

_A/N I know in the classic Doctor Who one of the Doctor's first companions we meet his granddaughter so let's go with the assumption that he had her when he was very young, after all we really don't know what the aging process is for Time Lords. So purists, forgive me!_

_This is probably the longest part with another one or two chapters and then a prologue depending on where I cut the scenes off and such._

_I've never done a crossover before so please let me know how I do. In either case, please review and follow Harry on this special journey. ; )_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry was nine years old, a pocket watch clasped in his hands as he sat on his small little bed with only a dying light bulb granting any sort of light.

He didn't think much of the pocket watch, nothing major in any case since he couldn't open it. But he did like to look at it, liked tracing the circles and stars on the old fob watch. It had been his father's, James', before his parents died in a car crash.

Harry had been found, dropped off at his Aunt and Uncle's house with the watch on a small chain that was draped around his neck.

"Harry!" A sharp, rasping knock pounded on Harry's cupboard room's door. "Get out of there! You need to do the dishes!" The young boy sighed as he sat the watch and book down.

Someday, he'll escape from here. Escape from his Uncle's abusive language and his aunt's neglect. Leave Dudley's, his older cousin's, bullying fists. Someday, he'll leave.

"Hurry up!" The voice shouted, threat dripping in the tone.

Harry hoped at least.

Most kids enjoyed getting ready for summer and leaving school behind. Harry was not one of these kids. He didn't want to go back to the Dursley's for the summer. He would be much happier to stay here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry than going back to an abusive home.

He had finally made friends! He felt normal and happy here and he was cursing the fact that he would have to leave it for three months.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry heard his name called from outside the boy's dormitory. His two best friends, Hermione and the Boy-Who-Lived, Neville Longbottom, came through the door. "Just got word from Gran!" The Boy-Who-Lived, the only person known to survive a killing curse, took a spot on Harry's bed, making the bed dip a little. "You can stay with me this summer if you want."

"And my parents gave permission as well." Hermione offered with a kind smile. Harry felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he looked at his friends, grateful to have them in his life. The summer would be so much harder without them, he was sure.

His entire world had changed less than a year ago, on his eleventh birthday, he had received a letter from the school, declaring him a wizard and a little bit later, a friendly groundskeeper clarifying the death of his parents.

His parents had been murdered at the hands of Death Eaters wanting revenge for their Master's death, not one of a car crash like he had been told and believed for his whole life.

So much of his life had been a lie and Hogwarts had been full of so many amazing surprises and adventures. Why just in his first year he had helped Neville save the Philosopher's Stone from being taken by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Why do you keep this watch Harry? Fairly old fashioned by the look of it." Hermione asked as she picked up the boy's fob watch that was just sitting on his side table as Harry was packing his trunk.

"It was my Father's."

"How do you know that?" Harry paused. How did he know? Aunt Petunia never did tell him.

Shrugging Harry continued to fold and put away his clothing. "Don't know. A feeling I suppose."

"Open it! I want to see what the watch looks like!" Hermione extended her hand to her friend. The dark haired boy ignored the hand.

"Tried and can't." Harry folded some pants and placed them into his trunk. "I can't find the locking mechanism and I'm not breaking into it."

"Well if looks anything like it's casing, it's going to be beautiful. Look Neville! Look at the designs! So, intricate."

Neville ignored Hermione's remarks about the watch, giving his full attention to Harry instead. "So will you come over?" Neville's rounded eyes stared at him, hoping he would say yes, Harry was one of the few people that Neville confided to about how alone he felt at home with his relatives always poking and prodding him, wanting to see him to do better because he was a Longbottom and the Boy-Who-Lived. He was an only child and having someone else living with him that was his own age had always been a silent fantasy of his.

Harry smiled and placed a warm hand on his best friend's shoulder, "Yes! I get to finally meet your Gran and all the rest of your crazy relatives I've been hearing about all year. Oh yeah I'm coming."

"That's assuming we're still friends by the end of the first week and you hadn't runoff by then." The two boys laughed and continued to talk about what they were going to do this summer as Hermione stayed quiet, looking and holding the fob watch in her hand. Something was truly odd about it. It felt almost like it was alive.

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted, moving herself so she could stand beside Harry. "Open it, please." Harry was about to repeat his words of not being able to open the device when he noticed where Hermione's thumb was. A small lip in the casing was now visible to Harry's eyes. How had he missed it before?

Taking the watch into his hands he pushed the lid open. Harry just noticed the gold smoke leaving the watch when he felt his world go black.

And far away from Earth, in a completely different time period the Doctor straightened up. The watch, the watch had been opened!

_A/N: Wow I am so surprised, absolutely floored, at the reaction I got for this. Was not expecting so many new followers for this story. It really does warm my heart to see the stats showing that people are actually interested. Thank you, thank you so much. I just hope my story will actually be worth it in the end._

_So please let me know what you guys think. Do you like the idea of Neville being the Chosen One? Harry completely bypassing Dursley's to stay at Neville's place? Oh and yes Harry is still on the Quidditch team! ;) Hope to talk to all of you guys in the review section! I would love to hear about what you guys think of this so far and any guess about what the rest of the story might entail._

_Love you guys! Thank you!_

_Hpswst101_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Neville were outside the Longbottom Manor, swimming and playing in the pool when a strange sound filled the area.

Slowly a blue police box materialized and a man with buzzed cut hair, big ears and a long nose with a dark leather bomber jacket, exited from the strange device.

His eyes fell on Harry and his eyes softened. "Harry? Is that really you?"

The young eleven year old- almost twelve- boy raised himself from the pool, ignoring his best friend's warning for him to stay back and calling for help. Deep emerald green eyes stared at the stranger and even though Harry had never seen the man before in his life he could have sworn that there was something familiar about him.

Wrapping a towel around himself, the young boy picked up the fob watch that had been discarded in the patio by the pool. "Can you explain this to me?" The young wizard stuck out his hand, showing the watch to the stranger. "Explain to me why I suddenly have two hearts? Why I now hear of events and see the multiple outcomes that can happen in my mind? Why do I now dream of a planet in red with two burning suns around it? Can you?" His eyes were narrowed, a serious tone that made him sound far more older than he appeared took over his voice.

"Yes," the man responded in a soft voice, eyes softening as he took a step closer and closed his hand over the watch. "You are a child of time, a Time Lord."

"How… what?" Harry narrowed his eyes, confused. "No, you're wrong. I'm a wizard. I'm-"

"You're both," the stranger interrupted quietly. There was a strange yearning look in his blue eyes. Why?

"It's a long story."

"I have all of summer." Harry adjusted the glasses on his head, noting a small smirk on the man's face.

"And I have all of time."

* * *

They were sitting in Harry's room, a room given to him by the Longbottom family while he was living with them. Harry was sitting on the bed, legs crossed and eyes attentive on the other's face, a trait that Neville had noticed Harry had started to do ever since he had opened the watch, one among many odd things about Harry now.

The stranger who introduced himself as the Doctor sat at the desk that was in the room. Straddling it backwards as he rested his head on folded arms that were supported by the back of the chair.

The man was a strange one. How was he able to get through the Longbottom's protective shields as if they weren't there? And the concept of magic to him was that of amusement, as if he had seen something even greater and more amazing than that. His appearance was one of a middle-aged man but when you looked into his eyes, you could see a soul that looked far older than that, a man that had seen whole civilizations raise and fall. A man who looked like he could control time itself.

Harry picked up the fob watch and threw it at the man who easily caught it. "Explain that watch to me? What is it?"

The man touched the watch, wondering for a bit before looking up and meeting Harry's eyes. "This fob watch can contain the life of a Time Lord. It's often used when a Time Lord is in trouble and needs to hide for a while and will disguise him or herself as another form of life. This watch," he turned the watch to face Harry and pointed at it. "Will contain that life as long as it stays closed, once open, that life comes back and rejoins in the body."

"So you're saying that I'm a Time Lord?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean? Does that mean that I'm not a Potter? That I'm not James and Lily son?" A strange stinging attacked his eyes. He might not have ever known them but in the lonely nights under the control of the Dursley's he would often sit and wonder about his parents. Were they good people? Would they hold him tight when he needed comfort? Would they kiss his forehead and whisper sweet appreciations into his ear for being a good boy?

Now he was starting to second-guess everything.

Were Lily and James even his real parents? Was the beautiful ginger haired woman and dark messy haired man that waved and smiled at him from the pictures in the photo album Hagrid gave him even legitimate people?

He was lied to about his parents' death and now he was being told he wasn't even human! What else in his life was a lie?

"Harry." The man started, leaning forward a bit, his eyes boring straight into Harry's emerald green eyes. "You are a Potter. Never doubt that. You're parents we're good people and you should be proud of them and all they did to end the war and give you a chance to live."

"Were they Time Lords?" Harry's eyes closed and the Doctor's eyes softened.

"No."

"Then explain to me how I can be their son-"

"There was a war." The man cut in, his eyes closing briefly before opening them again. "It was a vicious, deadly war. Your Time Lord parents probably saw the danger in you staying with them and gave you to Lily and James to raise as a human. You were never meant to find that watch and open it."

Harry didn't respond right away but when he did it was soft and quiet, barely above a whisper.

"If Time Lords control time and can see into the future then why didn't my parents look ahead to see and make sure they were still alive at the end of this?"

"Harry," the Doctor paused, eyes closed for a moment before opening and once again meeting Harry's gaze. "You will soon learn that where time is concerned there are only two options, one is that an event is fixed. You can_not_ change it no matter how hard you try. The second event and more common one is that an event is in flux. The outcome can change. Your parents were probably in flux and so your biological parents could only guess at the outcome, not really knowing what was going to happen."

"Then why didn't they ever come for me?"

Another pause. "Because they're dead."

_A/N Gosh you guys make me feel so happy and special. : ) This has to be one of my most popular story ever, thank you all so much. That really warms my heart you have no idea._

_Well this story is coming towards an end I'm afraid. One more chapter to go I believe and then the end. : ( But who knows maybe I'll write a story with Harry in one of the Doctor's adventures. I don't know what do you think? I was thinking of some sort of Human Nature/ A Family of Blood thing. What do you guys think?_

_If any of you have any ideas please feel free to share them with me. If you have any questions, once again please share them. And thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. It really means the world to me. : )_

_Thank you._

_hpswst101_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After a week or so of constant meetings and talking with the Doctor did Harry feel comfortable in admitting his less than stellar home life to the crazy alien. That night, as soon as Harry was asleep, the Doctor left for Privet Drive.

Vernon, for all of his abusive words that he would call his nephew, now had each and every word marking his body for the whole world to see on how scarring words can actually be.

Dudley was sent to a far off place, a cold and desolated planet. His punishment, to nurse the sick and injured, the very people he had abused back in England.

Petunia's though was very different.

* * *

They were in the TARDIS, Petunia sitting across from the Doctor at the kitchen table.

"Why?" The Doctor started after a few minutes of absolute silence. He looked up, piercing blue eyes meeting Petunia's small, defensive and narrowed ones.

Petunia didn't answer for a long while, but when she did she tried to put on an indifferent face but the Doctor could still see the hurt. "You always liked Lily better than me."

The Doctor's eyes opened a little wider, his posture straightening. "What?"

"Oh don't act so surprised!" Petunia moved her hand across her dress to brush some invisible crumbs. "It was always, 'Lily you're so amazing! Lily you're brilliant! Lily you're special! Well what about me Doctor? Aren't I just as special as Lily, just as brilliant?" Her eyes were cold as she glared at the Doctor. "What was _I_ to you?!"

The Doctor didn't respond for a long moment, feeling at a strange loss for words. He had never really realized that he had preferred Lily's company over her sister's.

"Exactly." Petunia looked away, staring instead at the kitchen in the TARDIS. "You've renovated. I liked the older version better."

"I'm still confused 'Tunia." The Doctor ignored the visible flinch Petunia did at the sound of his and Lily's old nickname for her. "Why did you let Vernon and Dudley abuse my son? Did you not know he was mine?"

"Oh I knew." Petunia admitted quietly and took a long drawl of her tea before speaking again. "Lily called me the very next day saying the Doctor had visited her and asked if I wanted to see the boy, your son. I said no."

Her eyes narrowed in distaste and hurt as she continued on, hurt and venom spitting from her lips. "You _never_ told us you had a wife. As we jumped all over the universe you never made any suggestions saying you had a romantic interest in mind. I thought-" Petunia stopped abruptly, turning away from him.

"Thought what Petunia?" The Doctor asked as he placed his arms on the table, folding them.

The lone woman closed her eyes, she had never told anybody. "I… I… I thought… if… if I could impress you, that maybe you could be with me too. If I could get you to love me." Petunia trailed off softly and the Doctor's eyes softened.

"Petunia you were only twelve years old-"

"Don't you _dare_ mock or put down my feelings Doctor! I might have been twelve at the time but I have had plenty of time to think about it."

"That still doesn't excuse your present behavior." The Doctor put mildly.

"I was hurt, Doctor." Petunia took a large breath through her nose before releasing it from her mouth. I was hurt that you always valued Lily more than me. I felt snubbed that you presented Harry to her and not me, and I was incredibly angry that I _still_ get landed with him. You're _son_." Petunia spat softly, "Who was born from a woman other than me!"

"Oh Petunia." The Doctor muttered quietly and sighed, he had never felt so old before. "My little Petunia. Full of so much bitterness and hate."

"Trust me you would be too if you had the perfect little sister with unusual powers and when the only person who has ever made you feel different and specials just drops you and said little sister off at home without even a goodbye. You would." Her tone was cold, harsh-sounding, and absolutely right.

It was why he tried to avoid his past companions if he could help it. "Petunia," the Doctor got up and slowly moved to her side of the table, thinking. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, I never meant to. But living with this grudge against me is never going to help you in your life and clearly has harmed Harry.

"He was _abused_, Petunia. Physically and psychologically abused while you just stood there and let it all happen to him." His tone was darker than he meant too but he couldn't help but swell a little bit in pride as Petunia's eyes flashed for a brief moment. She was scared. "He is _my son_."

"Well then you shouldn't have abandoned him!" A hand was raised, but it never fell. Instead the Doctor curled it up in a fist and let it fall down to the table in aggravation.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Petunia. But what has been done has been done and, there is nothing you nor I can do to change that. Except one thing."

The Doctor brought Petunia to see Harry. Harry being the victim in all this was to choose her punishment.

And Harry stared at her, for a long minute, just staring with unblinking eyes before he asked in a soft voice. "Do you apologize?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes at him. "No. You're still a freak. Not even of the same blood as me. I have no reason to apologize to you."

Harry didn't say anything, just took a few steps closer and wrapped his arms around her legs, muttering so soft. "Well I forgive you. I didn't like and I don't approve of the way you treated me. You had no right to. So I forgive and thank you. Now I know how I must not act." Harry let her go then and moved to head out of his bedroom to go play with Neville some more before turning around sharply and saying, "Just know and remember this Petunia Evens Dursley, I am a much better person than you because I can forgive. I can't forget, I never will, but I can forgive." And with that Harry left the room and the Doctor swelled with pride.

Epilogue

For the rest of the summer Harry spent his time with Doctor traveling through time and space learning ore about his heritage as a Time Lord. Harry was even able to communicate with his Hermione and Neville back on Earth through a set of mirrors the Doctor programmed as Neville had no idea on how to work a telephone.

But then the question was asked if Harry was going to rejoin his friends in spending a second year in Hogwarts or if he was going to continue traveling with the eccentric alien? They came to an agreement.

Harry would go back to Hogwarts, with the Doctor occasionally checking up on the young wizard, and the holidays would be spent with the Doctor on the TARDIS as a family.

And thus started many more adventures for the Time Lord Harry James Potter.

_A/N: Well that's our wrap folks. Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed hearing this story and I'm sorry for the wait. Had mid-finals and tests to study for. XP_

_So please review and tell me what you think. And before anyone criticizes that Harry was too nice to Petunia, this is the same character who asked Voldermort to repent and the Doctor forgiving the Master. It's not that out of character._

_But other than that, feel free to criticize, just so long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please. I want to become a better writer and that will help me in the long run._

_I know there are some reviewers out there who want me to go more in detail about Harry and how he met Neville and such. Would anyone else like to hear more stories? Yes or no?_

_Once again thank you all for reading and the people who took the time to review, I love you guys the most. Thank you!_

_hpswst101_


End file.
